


The Thing with Feathers

by Pomona (thenextplanet)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextplanet/pseuds/Pomona
Summary: 假如詹姆活了下来
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, 鹿犬 - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. 莱姆斯·卢平的日记

**Author's Note:**

> 此文含JPLE且LE死亡前提下的JPSB，不能接受勿入  
> 建议在[Entire Work]模式下阅读

_写在发黄的记事本内，右下角的纸页被水痕洇湿_

1981年11月3日 晴

我不怎么使用这本日记，但现在我没有其他人可以倾诉了。

真希望今天是满月。那样我就不用坐在这里受折磨。以前我并不知道自己的胸口能够这样疼痛。

在我写下这段话时，我意识到今天其实是西里斯·布莱克的生日。一周前詹姆还在和我通信，商量如何给他一个惊喜派对。看在梅林的份儿上，詹姆 ~~他妈的~~ 爱他

我刚去把 ~~西里斯~~ 布莱克的生日礼物烧掉了。

我甚至给他写了一张贺卡。那上面的话语真让我恶心。

我还是得把发生的事记下来。 ~~虽然我不知道这有什么意义~~

好。真相是：西里斯·布莱克是个间谍。他，才，是，那个叛徒。

10月31日晚，是他把波特家的地址告诉了伏地魔。我赶过去的时候已经太晚了。住在附近的麻瓜听见了爆炸声，在废墟底下挖出了莉莉和詹姆。莉莉已经走了。詹姆还有呼吸，但一直昏迷不醒。

我竭力保持着理智，问他们哈利在哪里。不记得从谁的口中飘出了海格的名字，我立刻让猫头鹰给海格送去口信，想确保哈利安全无事。

“他和我在一起。”海格很快传回消息，“不用担心。邓布利多施了保护咒，他正在西里斯的车斗里打着小呼噜哩。”

西里斯的摩托车？我惊惶了一瞬。詹姆送他的，他宁死也不肯让人碰一下更别提外借的那辆摩托车，怎会在海格那儿？

“顺带问一句，西里斯在你旁边吗？”对大多数事情一无所知的海格说，“他之前看上去很不好，脸白得像纸。他把摩托车钥匙给我的时候告诉我，自己再也用不着它了。你帮我问问，那是什么意思？”

那是什么意思……那只有一个意思。突然，我险些站不稳，跌坐在地上。一件比噩梦，比尖牙，比圆月更可怕的事缓缓浮出水面。

**布莱克背叛了我们所有人。**

~~我不相信这是真的~~

~~直到现在我都无法接受，这一切真的很可笑~~

~~他竟敢~~

后来我决定先救詹姆。现在看来，我不知道这个决定是对是错。我给凤凰社的其他人传去警告，然后和斯多吉·波德摩一起把詹姆送去了圣芒戈。

今天已经是3号了。从那时到现在，他还在昏迷中。我们无法从现场痕迹推演出詹姆究竟中了什么咒语，以至于难以唤醒他。伏地魔的魔法即使不致命也极其强大。治疗师说他可能永远都会困在自己的头脑中。

（如果詹姆能醒过来，布莱克的背叛本身也会要了他的命）

斯多吉让我不要自责，但那不可能。我与布莱克朝夕相处，却没有发现他外表的裂痕，以及内里灵魂的黑暗。回想起来，我甚至对他何时叛变毫无头绪。我曾经真心觉得我了解他。可如果这个世界上最不可能背叛詹姆和莉莉的人，我以为愿意为我们而死的挚友，其实是个不存在的幽灵，我不知道自己还能相信什么。

也许我对人的判断完全是错误而片面的。反倒是彼得，我亲爱的朋友，有着超出我们所有人的忠诚与勇气。

我听人说，31号晚他也出现在现场，表现得悲痛欲绝，然后匆匆离开了。四十八小时内，他便单枪匹马找到了布莱克，两人在一条大街上公开对峙。那个总是跟在詹姆屁股后头唯唯诺诺的虫尾巴！他为了给朋友复仇献出了生命。他用自己的死换取了布莱克被捕。

我与他感同身受。所以当消息传来时，我没有太多震惊。唯一遗憾的是我甚至没有机会见彼得最后一面，和他做最后的交谈。

布莱克会作何感受？当他站在伏地魔面前，违背自己的誓言，出卖最好的朋友，或者当他亲手了结彼得的生命时，他心里的那个魔鬼难道就没有产生一丝愧疚？

今天早上凤凰社传信告诉我他已经被关进阿兹卡班。这很好。灵魂被摄魂怪一点点啃噬吸干是他应得。无痛的死太便宜他了。我从没有像现在这样发自内心的想要一个人被挫骨扬灰。

写完这篇我要再去圣芒戈看看詹姆的情况。晚上我应该去总部的，但我不想再踏入格里莫广场一步，那里只能激起更深的记忆和痛苦。

不久前，莉莉还用她独创的咒语在门厅两侧的盔甲里种满了鲜花，“为了增添一些情调”。

她不知道她的在场本身就能照亮那幢灰暗、霉旧的老宅。

那些花儿会留下还是消逝？

我无法再写下去了。


	2. 詹姆·波特的医疗记录

**科别** 魔咒伤害科 **病床号** 440 **住院号** 5683

* * *

姓名：[詹姆·波特] 性别：[男] 生日：[1960年3月27日] 年龄：[21岁]

住址：[戈德里克山谷，英格兰] 职业：[N/A] 婚姻：[丧偶]

入院时间：1981年10月31日晚

记录日期：1981年11月1日晨

病史陈述者：莱姆·卢平（朋友） 可靠度：可靠

临床诊断：未知魔咒攻击致昏迷，无其他不良症状

过敏史：未发现

GCS：E-1,V-1,M-1

急诊处理：一切形式的enervate及rennervate咒语、广谱解药1剂

建 议：病人无苏醒迹象，生命体征平稳。因昏迷原因不明，有情况突然恶化的可能，建议留院观察

Rp：

1\. 百里香，大戟，曼德拉草1:1:3制作解毒酊剂 每日3次

2\. 活力滋补剂 每日2次


	3. 囚犯西里斯·布莱克的档案

_部分内容被涂抹，无法看清_

**【绝密】**

姓名：[西里斯·布莱克] 别名：[无] 曾用名：[无] 性别：[男]

出生日期：[1959年11月3日] 年龄：[22] 出生地：[伊斯灵顿，伦敦，英国]

职业：[无] 婚姻状况：[单身] 血统：[纯血] 

身高：[5'9.5''] 体重：[120磅] 眼睛：[灰色] 头发：[黑色] 牙齿：[良好]

肤色：[白色] 身材：[偏瘦] 纹身、疤痕：[无] 鞋码：[9]

技能：变形[ ] 无声咒[✔] 无杖咒[✔] 大脑封闭[✔] 幻影移形[✔] 飞行[ ]

健康状况：无既往病史。关押及审讯期间偶发谵妄

根据英国魔法部魔法法律执行司的要求，我荣幸地报告，阿兹卡班监狱于 1981年11月3日 收押罪犯 西里斯·布莱克 （编号：ᛈᛉ390） ，因犯有 谋杀罪 被定罪，于 1982年11月3日 被判处 终身监禁 。

押送人（签名）： 约翰·德力士 

~~认罪：[ ] 受审：[ ]~~

~~判决由陪审团[ ] 法院[ ]裁决~~

犯罪记录：N/A

评估：该囚犯极其危险，有潜在自杀和伤人倾向。监控级别建议：最高级（单独关押）；摄魂怪使用：暂缓；夺魂处理：绝食时 


	4. 西里斯·布莱克写给詹姆·波特的便条

_匆匆写在半片被火灼烧过的羊皮纸上，塞在詹姆一件旧外套的内衬里。字迹潦草，有些语句被划掉，无法辨识_

亲爱的尖头叉子：

我没有时间多说。泄密者可能已经逃至十万八千里外，耽搁得越久能追踪到他的线索越少。等我抓到小矮星后，我会亲手杀了他，不管他认不认罪，不管有什么后果。

 ~~在我人生的最后时刻~~ 我至少能为莉莉做这件事。

我知道你会找到这张便条。如果你能醒来的话，请立刻派一只猫头鹰或你的守护神来找我。

如果你没有……

~~我无法想象我也会死掉我~~

那所有人都会误会我是叛徒。没关系。这大概是我应得的。

哈利会被送到他姨妈家。邓布利多在照看他，他会没事的。

我得走了。詹姆，我想让你知道我 ~~愿意付出自己的生命以换取这一切不曾发生~~ 很抱歉。为这一切。

我 ~~爱你~~ 可能不配当你最好的朋友。

大脚板

1981年10月31日


	5. 关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：含有可能引起不适的暴力描写

**档案编号：** 7246-01 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 普通

* * *

**日 期：** 1981年11月9日23:37

 **收件人:** ▇▇

 **抄 送:** N/A

**主 题：** 关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月9日）

**正 文：** 囚犯ᛈᛉ390（曾用名：西里斯·布莱克，下称“囚犯”）被关押于阿兹卡班监狱二层B区东南角的单人囚室中。该囚室为正方形，墙壁经防撞处理。通风程度差。湿度高。

第一周的囚犯尚未适应监禁生活，与外界发生数次冲突，身体状况欠佳。不良反应包括：失眠、神志不清、拒绝进食、呕吐和腹泻（疑似脱水）。

阿兹卡班内，四分之三的重刑犯需要至少半个月以适应新环境。有理由相信囚犯的表现会随着时间改善。


	6. 科瓦尔斯基先生未寄出的家书

亲爱的妈妈：

您绝不会相信这几天发生了什么事。

这个世界上存在魔法。和巫师。不止一两个。事实上，他们有一大堆，一个种群，一整个社会，在我们感知不到的空间里，和我们共享大不列颠的天空、陆地与海洋。

您会不会很吃惊？小时候您给我讲的那些故事，那些地精、马人和会杀人的魔鬼藤，它们全是真的！

请不要以为我疯了。如果这一切不是由我亲眼所见，亲耳听到的话，我也会觉得自己疯了。

我现在身处一所巫师建造的医院里。别担心，我一切都好。嗯，只不过，我的左腿比右腿暂时长出了……五寸，走起路来像不情不愿地踩着高跷。我的治疗师玛德琳（不是医生，他们不喜欢这个词）把这称为一次“倒霉但并不罕见”的小小事故，说我大概是在远足时误入了巫师的派对现场，被灌下了生骨灵的狐媚子咬了几口。“本来这种狐媚子是用在身体其他部位的……”她神情莫测地说，“不过你会没事的。”

我其实没太听懂那是什么意思。反正她说每天服用一小瓶药水足以解决这个问题。“如果你想迅速恢复，过程会痛苦一些，所以我的建议是如果没有急事，在医院静养一段时间为宜。”

我问：“请问你们的收费标准是？”

玛德琳笑了，告诉我不用担心：“对于你这样的倒霉蛋，食宿及治疗费用都是免费的。”

“那我就多住几天吧。”我假装为难地说。她又接着问我：“你是想让短的那条腿变长，还是长的那条缩短?”

“我还有得选吗?”我又惊又喜，“当然是长高了！”

妈妈，这感觉像是中了头彩。在魔法世界免费疗养，白吃白喝，出院时变成高个子。天底下竟还有这样的好事！

今天是我入院的第二天。我被安排在一间宽敞、舒适的双人病房里，装潢跟普通的医院并没有什么不同，唯有一处：窗外永远都是干爽的晴空，我很确定十一月的伦敦可不长这样。

隔壁床的家伙，应该是个年轻巫师，名字叫詹姆。听说他被人揍得昏迷不醒，我进来的时候就已经躺在那儿了，呼吸又浅又轻。昨天来了许多人探望他，全部一脸忧愁，好像是试了许多疗法都不管用。

在我们的世界里，对待这种病患，医生会把他推进机器里做个全身扫描，查查看脑子里是不是有什么血块啦，肿瘤啦，坏掉的神经。不过我猜巫师和麻瓜的身体并不一样，所以我没这么建议。

上帝保佑他。

总之，有一个如此安静的室友，我这几天过得挺不错。已经习惯了穿长袍的人，挥舞着魔法的木棍，给我送来会动的甜食和甜食包装里会动的画片。还有更多令人大开眼界的事物，见面时再告诉您。

P.S. 其实我不知道这封信最终能不能送达。玛德琳提到过什么保密法，什么出院的时候会把我“一忘皆空”。我没太听明白。好像是某种威胁，但是管他呢，反正我没有其他事可干。对了，这封信是用羽毛笔写在羊皮纸上的，看上去有点不像话，请谅解。

希望詹姆快点醒来，如果他是那种喜欢聊天的类型就更棒了。

代我向所有人问好。我很快就会回来——更高的我！

你的，

约瑟夫

11月4日


	7. 关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告及回复

**档案编号：** 7246-02 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 普通

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月10日06:35

**主 题：** 回复：关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月9日）

**正 文：** 望详述“数次冲突”具体经过。

**档案编号：** 7246-03 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 普通

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月10日12:08

 **收件人:** ▇▇

**主 题：** 回复：回复：关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月9日）

**正 文：** 11月3日-9日期间：囚犯因拒绝遵守《阿兹卡班囚犯守则》第四章第七条被狱卒殴打一次，被施放非致命的不可饶恕咒三次（5日，6日上午5时-下午4时，9日），其他体罚数次（固定在地环上、服用惩罚性食物、打扫卫生、睡觉时被收走枕头和被褥等）。

此外，囚犯多次与他人产生口头争执及轻微的肢体冲突。囚犯似乎拒绝承认罪行，常因否认事实导致争端，心理波动较大。

**档案编号：** 7246-04 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 普通

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月10日14:23

**主 题：** 回复：回复：回复：关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月9日）

**正 文：** 请对相关人员进行干预。

**档案编号：** 7246-05 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 普通

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月10日20:15

 **收件人:** ▇▇

**主 题：** 回复：回复：回复：回复：关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月9日）

**正 文：** 收到。已按指令处理。


	8. 科瓦尔斯基先生未完成的家书

亲爱的妈妈：

在圣芒戈住了一个星期，我已经快习惯这里了。我的右腿正在奋力生长，这个月底前应该就能赶上左边。想到不久后要出院，还真有些舍不得。这几天夜里我经常被生长痛唤醒，感觉自己像烤箱里逐渐膨起来的面包。

还记得上次来信里隔壁床的詹姆吗？现在我已经很熟悉他的长相了。遗憾的是，他直到今天都没醒，看着反倒像会永久地睡下去，来探视的人也越来越少，除了他的一个朋友，莱姆斯·卢平。莱姆斯每天都会来，忙的时候仅仅来看詹姆一眼，不忙时会在病房里喝杯茶，好心地陪我聊聊天。他是个典型的英国人，内敛，礼貌，像是从老照片里走出来的人物，知道我是麻瓜也没像我预想的那样瞧不起我。这么多天里，他零零碎碎告诉了我一些有关詹姆的事情，让我对他们另眼相看。

其实他们并不是两个人，但现在只剩下两个人了。这个团伙原本一共有四个男孩（詹姆、莱姆斯、彼得和西里斯·布莱克），加上一个女孩，莉莉。莉莉就是詹姆在爆炸中丧生的妻子。他们原本是同学和挚友。用最简洁的麻瓜英语概括，布莱克背叛了他们所有人，害死了莉莉，谋杀了彼得和十三个麻瓜。詹姆本该和莉莉同一天死去，但出于未知原因他只是陷入了昏迷。（其中还涉及一些复杂的黑魔法和卢平不愿过多透露的某几股势力，但基本上就是这样）

布莱克被送到阿兹卡班（巫师的监狱）终身监禁。鉴于他犯下的罪行之可怖，和我对囚犯这个群体的了解，我猜他在里面也活不了多久。如果詹姆不再醒来，卢平只能一个人清醒、孤独地面对这一切。

“我不知道你这些天是怎么过来的。”我同情地说。我看得出他的双颊每天都比前一天凹陷下去一点，还以为这是我的错觉。

他凄惨一笑，垂下眼，轻声说：“我也不知道。”

那天莱姆斯在病房一直待到夜深才走。他借口出去了一趟，又端着两盏会无限续杯的黄油啤酒回来，我陪他喝了挺多。他说他很后悔没能发现布莱克的真面目，还掏出他们在詹姆莉莉婚礼上的照片（当然是会动的）给我看。

布莱克有种摇滚明星的气质。他确实很会伪装。他从背后望向詹姆和莉莉，就像他们是他的一切。坦白说，看着那眼神，我不认为任何人能发现他是个叛徒。

_信写在一张有皱褶的纸上，到这里就停下了_


	9. 关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告及回复

**档案编号：** 7246-06 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 普通

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月16日23:08

 **收件人:** ▇▇

 **抄 送:** N/A

**主 题：** 关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月16日）

**正 文：** 囚犯ᛈᛉ390（曾用名：西里斯·布莱克，下称“囚犯”）自上次报告以来，行为趋于正常，服从监狱管理。此前所述的不良反应大多已消失。

近两天，囚犯在面对的挑衅和斥骂时表现得异常平静。合理怀疑囚犯有所企图。

**档案编号：** 7246-07 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 普通

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月17日06:14

**主 题：** 回复：关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月16日）

**正 文：** 密切关注，有异常行为立刻上报。


	10. 三封关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的紧急报告

**档案编号：** 7246-08 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 紧急

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月18日01:19

 **收件人:** ▇▇

**主 题：** 关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月18日）

正 文：17日晚，囚犯在放风时与监狱内其他五名人员因口角引发激烈肢体冲突，后被赶来的狱卒分开。囚犯在医疗室接受简单包扎治疗后进入禁闭室。禁闭室位于监狱最底层，禁闭时段至明早12点。囚犯在禁闭室内拿出藏好的鱼线（尚不清楚从何处获得），试图割伤自己的手腕。

出于保密原则，无法直接干预。请求指示。

**档案编号：** 7246-09 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 特急

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月18日01:25

 **收件人:** ▇▇

**主 题：** 关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月18日）

**正 文：** 情况紧急。鱼线并不锋利，或许疼痛能拦住他，但囚犯蓄谋已久，很有决心。

请求进一步指示。

**档案编号：** 7246-10 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 特急

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月18日01:36

 **收件人:** ▇▇

**主 题：** 关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月18日）

**正 文：** 囚犯意识到鱼线还能用于勒颈并开始尝试。

已在不违背保密原则的前提下通知狱警。无响应，很可能被诱服下含安眠成分的食物。

如无干预，西里斯·布莱克活不到太阳升起了。


	11. 给莱姆斯·卢平的急信

莱姆斯：

您的朋友詹姆·波特不久前已经醒来。

请速至圣芒戈。

玛德琳

18/11/81


	12. 关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告回复

**档案编号：** 7246-11 **保密级别：** 机密 **紧急程度：** 特急

* * *

 **日 期：** 1981年11月18日01:36

 **抄 送：** 凤凰社

**主 题：** 回复：关于囚犯ᛈᛉ390的报告（11月18日）

**正 文：** 我，阿不思·邓布利多，授予收信人在阿兹卡班处理布莱克案相关事宜的最高权限（十五级）。该授权即刻生效。

已启程前往阿兹卡班。

（签名及印章）阿不思·邓布利多

威森加摩首席魔法师

1981年11月18日


	13. 科瓦尔斯基床头的便笺

詹姆醒了。他按了呼叫铃，好几个治疗师赶了过来，给詹姆做了最基础的检查，并且告诉了他昏迷期间发生的一切。

可怜的人。我没敢看他脸上的表情。没人该经历这种事。

等检查快做完时他问起了西里斯。那几个治疗师面面相觑。

西里斯·布莱克？这时我多事地插了句嘴，那个因为背叛你而被关进阿兹卡班的朋友吗？

他愣了一下，死死盯着我，好像要用目光把我烧出一个洞。突然，他掀开被子跳起来，光着脚冲出了病房，把门摔出一声巨响。

我听见他在外面大喊大叫。我想我可能说错话了。但我不知道为什么。我真是搞不懂巫师。他又不能一路跑到阿兹卡班杀掉这个人。

现在是11月18日凌晨3点。我感到难以入睡。


	14. 詹姆·波特的三封吼叫信

**英国魔法部** **魔法法律执行司 收**

被关进阿兹卡班的西里斯·布莱克是清白的。小矮星彼得才是伏地魔的间谍。我，詹姆·波特，作为西里斯的紧急联系人，要求立刻释放他。

**阿兹卡班 收**

被关进阿兹卡班的西里斯·布莱克是清白的。小矮星彼得才是伏地魔的间谍。我，詹姆·波特，作为西里斯的紧急联系人，要求立刻释放他。

**霍格沃茨校长办公室** **阿不思·邓布利多 收**

西里斯是无辜的，小矮星彼得才是我的保密人

赶快把他从那个活地狱救出来


	15. 阿不思·邓不利多的谈话备忘录

_机密_

_不得复制_

**— 谈 话 备 忘 录 —**

**主题：** （C）与西里斯·布莱克的谈话

 **参与者：** 西里斯·布莱克

记录员：（不署名）

 **时间：** 1981年11月18日18时30分至19时17分

 **地点：** 阿兹卡班监狱，一层会客室

阿不思·邓布利多（以下简称AD）：西里斯，很高兴能再次见到你。

西里斯·布莱克（以下简称SB）：你好，邓布利多。

AD：我注意到你的气色不太好，监狱生活一定非常糟糕。

SB：这里可是阿兹卡班，你以为呢？

AD：西里斯，过去的这些天你受了太多苦，我真的非常，非常抱歉。如果不是别无选择，我绝不会任这一切发生。

SB：我记得你是威森加摩的成员。他们拘捕我时你压根没露过面。甚至没有审判。我连为自己辩护的机会都没有。

AD：十一月二日，在伦敦街头因爆炸遇难的十二名死者里，恰巧有人身居高位。麻瓜首相把这视作一次恐怖袭击，并威胁要发动战争。魔法部面临着巨大的压力，他们必须在很短的时间内找到真凶……

SB：或替罪羊。

SB：我明白了。

AD：请允许我再次表达歉意。我追溯了所有现场，都没能找到给你脱罪的证据，直到不久前。

SB：直到不久前……是詹姆醒了吗？

AD：是的，西里斯。很高兴你还是如此敏捷。

SB：感谢梅林！

SB：他还好吗？他受伤了吗？

AD：请放心，詹姆·波特非常健康，甚至比过去还要精力充沛，据他说昏迷跟睡懒觉的感觉几乎一模一样。他今晚没有和我一起出现在这里的唯一原因，是我告诉他，你需要时间休息。我猜你也许并不想让他看到你现在的样子。

SB：……

SB：你是对的。

SB：之前闯入禁闭室的，是你的人还是詹姆的？

AD：波特先生在苏醒不久后就立马送出了几封吼叫信，督促相关部门迅速归还你应得的正义。不过，不，西里斯，我认为波特先生和其他人还不知道你在禁闭室里对自己做了什么，等他们猜到可能就太晚了。从你入狱后，我一直暗中关注着你的动态以防万一。我无法做得太明显，不过帮你解决一些人际交往上的小麻烦，或者把你从悬崖边缘拉上一把，还是可以的。

SB：你派人监视我。或者说，救了我。为什么？

AD：我猜测你的谋杀罪背后有隐情。

SB：你相信我宁愿死也不会出卖朋友。

AD：出于对你的了解，是的，我相信这一点。

SB：谢谢。

AD：恕我直言，同样出于对你的了解，我认为选择了结自己的性命并非你的风格。你不像是那种会轻易放弃的人，尤其是知道波特先生还活着的情况下。

SB：……

SB：我不想讨论这件事。

AD：另外，你的行为和詹姆的苏醒在时间上也非常接近，几乎是前后脚发生的。

SB：你在暗示什么吗？这两件事是相关的吗？

AD：还有一处奇怪的细节，西里斯。似乎所有人都认为詹姆中的是某种格外强大的昏迷咒。但仔细想想，伏地魔其实没有任何理由留他一命。

SB：我不知道你想说什么。

AD：我认为他中的是阿瓦达索命，出于某种原因奇迹般活了下来。我认为只有很少人知道事情的真相，而你是其中一个。我认为如果没人提起，你会将这件事永远隐瞒下去。

SB：你凭什么这么说？

AD：就凭你一点也不惊讶。

SB：……

SB：这事跟你没有任何关系，邓布利多。

SB：我要走了。

AD：请不要误会，西里斯，请坐下。原谅我的唐突。请相信我无意窥探任何秘密。我今天唯一的目的是确保再没有人能够伤害你，包括你自己。我想你和我都认同，损失已经足够惨重，我们差一点就失去了你和詹姆，请不要再让我遭受这种打击了。西里斯，看在所有关心你的人的份上，你能保证你自己的安全吗？我只需要这个问题的答案。

SB：如果你真的明白……你就会知道那是个一次性的尝试。没了，我保证，之后不会再有了。

AD：非常好。我松了一口气。谢谢你，西里斯。

SB：还有其他人知道我昨天试图勒死自己吗？

AD：只有你和我。

SB：我希望我们今天所谈的内容不会被第三人……第四人知道。尤其是詹姆。

AD：我保证，我亦能为这位书记员提供担保。

SB：很好。

SB：我突然想起一件事。

AD：什么？

SB：你们其实只要用闪回咒检查一下我和小矮星彼得的魔杖，就能发现谁才是那个炸了大半条街，杀了十二个麻瓜的人。我承认我当时想杀了他，但我很确定自己的咒语射偏了。

AD：西里斯，你的魔杖在爆炸中损坏了。恐怕你得为此去一趟奥利凡德。至于小矮星彼得，我相信他早早想好了退路。他将现场伪装得很好，甚至自断一根手指作为残骸。

SB：他会逃去哪儿呢……对了，你知道他是个阿尼马格斯吧？他没注册过，但他能变形成一只老鼠。

AD：我并不知道。

SB：留心少了一根趾头的灰老鼠。事实上，你们应该把这则消息登报，确保他不再踏进整个巫师界一步。

AD：好主意。我会通知傲罗办公室。

SB：假如他胆敢再出现在我面前，我还是会直接杀了他。即使要为此再进监狱我也认了。

AD：西里斯，这种话十分感人，但听我一句劝告，希望你以后在做类似的决定时能考虑一下詹姆的感受。我很确定你和阿兹卡班的结合不是他想要的。

SB：……

SB：我不确定。

SB：我觉得他可能会恨我。也许阿兹卡班是我应得的。

AD：为什么？

SB：因为把小矮星彼得换成保密人完全是我的主意，邓布利多。是我费了很大劲说服詹姆这么做的！

SB：我没有一天不在后悔这个决定。我人生中最糟糕的决定。

SB：他原本坚决要选择我。可我以为……我还以为这叫做双重保险……我，真，是，个，蠢，货。我甚至不配说自己蠢，听起来像是某种辩解。我怎么会以为可以相信小矮星？我这些天仔细回想过。不是没有迹象，是我太自大了。那些不对劲的地方都被有意无意地忽略掉了。如果不是因为我，莉……她不会死。

SB：我觉得我欠他永远无法还清的债。

AD：你为你朋友做的已经足够多了，如果没有过多的话。现在还不是最谷底的情况，你有想过吗？我们可能在那天晚上同时失去他们三个人。至少詹姆和哈利还活着。

SB：我不知道他失去了她该怎么办。我不知道他过不过得了这道坎。

SB：哈利失去了妈妈。他们永远不会原谅我。

AD：西里斯，没能揪出小矮星是凤凰社所有人的责任，请不要扛在自己一个人肩上。这整件事是一个悲剧性的巧合，你的意图本身并不愚蠢。我们都以为小矮星彼得是个好人，但事已至此，你能做的只有弥补，而不是拿无法改变的事惩罚自己。

SB：说起来容易。

AD：你可能不相信，但我能理解你的感受。我们经常会发现事情出乎意料，往极其糟糕，不受控制的方向滑去，比如现在。不要感到悲哀，因为这正是人生的真相。我们太多时候连自己的心都预料不了，又怎么能预知别人的所作所为？

SB：……

AD：我们只能尽力选择做对的事。有时候这很难，但以我对你的了解，你能做到。

SB：你怎么能确定？

AD：你坐牢的这些日子里受尽了折磨，西里斯，我都知道，可今天晚上我没有听到你抱怨哪怕一句，从始至终你关心的只有詹姆和哈利。我认识的詹姆·波特是不会推开这样一个朋友的。我十分确定，你仍然被他们迫切需要着。

SB：……

SB：谢谢你，邓布利多。

SB：我会好好想想的。

AD：不如让我们喝完这杯茶，然后去办理你的出狱手续吧。送你回伦敦后，我还有一个老朋友要去拜访。

SB：我等不及拥抱我的鹅绒床垫了。

**— 对话结束 —**


	16. 莱姆斯·卢平写给詹姆·波特的信

_誊抄在一张洁白的信纸上，装在米黄色的信封中_

亲爱的詹姆：

当你拆开这封信的时候，想必你已经发现我找了个借口偷偷离开了医院，而不是去给你买巧克力酱覆盆子挞了。请原谅我。邓布利多（善解人意地）给了我一个去北方跑腿的任务，短期内我都不会回来。我想你和西里斯迫切需要私下交谈的空间，这是我作为朋友至少能做的。

现在是拂晓，窗外的天空像是发白的伤口，这让我回忆起五年级时我独自坐在同一个房间，带着满心的愤怒和屈辱拆开你的信的那个早晨。在我几个星期拒绝和西里斯说话后，你给我写了一封长信，替西里斯在尖叫棚屋的所作所为请求我的原谅，劝我消消气。看到我们俩友情破裂，你夹在中间快要发疯了。

相信你记得我并没有回信。我记得那时读完你写的东西后我真是恼火得不行，甚至想把它撕个粉碎。即使你言辞恳切，极为客观地承认了西里斯性格中的各种缺陷，只差没骂他个狗血淋头，还承诺要督促他改正，我还是觉得你这种行为毫无意义。我感觉你在替你最好的朋友弥补一个无可挽回的错误，他那部分鲁莽、自我的性格一直都存在，你自己身上也不是没有，可显然你之前从未把它们当作真正的问题，直到我差点被他害了。事后说些漂亮话当然容易，可发生的事已经发生，我不能仅凭几声对不起就原谅他。

但开学前不久西里斯来找我，当面向我赔礼道歉，并承诺无论如何他都会替我写一整年的论文。那个条件开得太诱人，我在你们面前意志力一贯薄弱，真的很难不点头答应。事后，我也暗骂过自己软弱没原则，但每次看到西里斯放弃陪你和莉莉出去玩的机会，趴在公共休息室里给我写作业的模样，总会让我消气，他也学会了换位思考和尊重，我们就这样小心翼翼地重归于好了。再后来这几年间，我们从孩子变成成人，从朋友变成战友。他救过我的命，我救过他的命，一起出任务时我们总是搭档，而我确实全心全意相信我能把自己的后背托付给他，因为他总会照看好我。

我将永远记得去年平安夜我们一起聚在你家庆祝。那时哈利刚刚出生，我们还没有因为凤凰社的叛徒开始彼此怀疑。我记得莉莉在教哈利弹钢琴，你在给他们打节拍，迪斯科球的碎光洒在地板上，西里斯斜倚在那架钢琴旁，端着酒杯遥遥与我的目光相遇。片刻后，炉火映出了他脸上温暖的笑容。有一点戏谑，有一点不好意思，还有一点感激。

我也向他举起了酒杯，知道我们心意相通。芳香四溢的雪莉酒滚过喉咙，就在那个瞬间我产生了某种顿悟。我发现，原来我可以放下我以为永远无法释怀的事。

詹姆，也许你读到这里能理解为什么我要给你写这封信了。这些天来，在期盼你苏醒的日夜里，我不停地思考，感到命运把我们推到了最困难、最可怕的境地。现在的情况下，我们的选择不多，接下来每迈出的一步都悬于高空丝线，稍有不慎便会积重难返。是时候全力以赴，寻找那唯一可行的道路了。詹姆，我想请你把这封信当作五年级时我从未写完的那封回信。只要你心中还对我有一丝信任和友爱，就请听一听你谦卑的朋友的真实心声。

第一件事：关于莉莉。 **请接受我最深切的哀悼。**

想了很久很久，感到没有任何语言能够弥补你的损失。我真的，真的，非常抱歉。从来没有哪件事像她的离去一样带走了这世上所有的光彩与花香，让我心碎，尽管这些和你体会到的痛苦相比，应该微不足道。

**确保你和哈利平安无事是莉莉生前最大的愿望。为了保护哈利，她付出了生命。作为她的朋友，如果往后有任何你和哈利需要我的地方，我都会陪在你们身边。詹姆，未来不论发生什么，如果你还信任我，请告诉我真相，允许我和你一起面对。**

“如果你还信任我”，这么说是因为我注意到你最近好几次在我面前露出惭愧的神情，似乎有些话想说又说不出口。请允许我妄自论断这是关于你和西里斯没有选择我做保密人一事。毕竟，整个凤凰社在近半年的时间里都怀疑我是那个内鬼，这是公开的秘密。

在我常常因为被社员们排除在核心的小圈子之外痛苦得辗转反侧时，我总是想起十年前的一件小事，不知你还记不记得。我们在霍格沃茨上的第一堂课是变形课，那天我来早了，独自找了个位置坐下，班级里所有同学陆续进入教室，从我身边经过，上下打量了我，然后决定他们不想和我同桌。教室很快坐满了，只有我身边的座位尴尬地空着，显得我是那么不讨人喜欢，不受欢迎，像从小到大的每个时刻一样。我压根不敢抬头，害怕听到其他人议论，只好假装投入地在课本上写写画画，其实心里慌张极了。

突然，我身后传来一个懒洋洋的声音。“哇，让我们看看是谁需要朋友啊？”

我还没反应过来，你和西里斯就像一对淘气鬼兄妹（当时大家都以为他是女孩）一左一右跨过长凳在我身边坐下。顿时，所有人都朝我们看来。西里斯凑到我的课本跟前，瞄到我在书页上画的素描，脱口而出：“詹姆，这家伙真有一手！”

我记得你伸手拿走我的课本翻看，然后睁大了眼睛，赞叹地望着我。九月的阳光像最纯净的福灵剂一般洒到书桌上，巨大的喜悦流淌进我的心，标志着一段友谊的开始。在后来人生二分之一的时间里，你和西里斯从朋友变成我的家人，用温暖的善意和坚定不移的爱接纳我，在我脆弱时保护我，在我贫穷时接济我，即使发现我是个狼人也不曾改变。詹姆，是你选择了我，改变了我的人生，让我知道我这样的人也能够拥有世界上最好的朋友。你总喜欢把这些藏在你轻松自在的外表下，不愿过多谈论，但我知道这选择并不容易。我没有一秒钟不在为此深深感恩。

在此前提下，我想我能理解为什么在某些选择的时刻，我对你们来说比起小矮星彼得更无法信赖——也许原因甚至与我无关。我想让你知道，无论如何，一些短暂的动摇与我们十年间深厚的友谊相比，不值一提。我很幸运能成为你的朋友，詹姆，并且希望你、我和西里斯的友谊能够持续——这就是我想说的话。

如果你能接受这一点，还愿意接受我，我们之间再也不必提起过去的半年。

最后，关于西里斯，也是我写下这封信的主要原因。我先前并不知道是谁提出了更换保密人的主意，但出于我对你们的了解，我认为建议换人的一定是他——因为你比西里斯自己还要信任他，没有任何原因能驱使你主动这么做。后来你果然也证实了这点。你告诉我事情经过时，我在你的眼睛里看到了深重的忧伤和迷茫。这让我痛心不已，感到此刻如果我再不做点什么，我们很难像过去那样在一起欢笑了。

我想了很久，还是决定提笔写下这封信，替他请求你的原谅，就像你过去为他做过的那样。

詹姆，我希望我是在做无用功，希望你读到这里时对我的多虑嗤之以鼻。我知道你一定明白谁才是罪魁祸首。但我也能理解……如果你感到难以接受事实，难以面对西里斯。他毕竟无意间做了一个事后被证明是大错特错的选择。

我曾有过相似的感受。我五岁时被芬里尔·格雷伯克袭击的原因是我父亲此前在审问时识破了他是个狼人，并且对他出言羞辱，说他只配去死。格雷伯克因此心怀不满，闯进我的卧室咬了我来报复我爸。

大约是十二三岁，我知道事情的真相后恨了我爸一整年。即使他是我亲生父亲，即使他在我面前抹着眼泪忏悔，即使让我变成狼人的其实并不是他，也无法改变这个不幸的事实：他用一句无心的评论在我的整个人生降下了诅咒。

后来我知道人确实可以放下他们以为永远无法释怀的事。

我们有原谅的能力，尤其事关所爱之人的时候。

詹姆，我曾经拷问过自己，彼得是叛徒和西里斯是叛徒对我有什么区别。我的理智告诉我没有区别，我的心却知道自己说了谎话。当我以为他是叛徒时，我一度觉得自己在遭受一种比直接夺取生命更加残忍的刑罚。好在后来有你为他翻案，让我为自己曾经怀疑过他感到可笑，内心深处不由得涌现一丝庆幸。西里斯对你的感情没有任何人可比，连我也不能。如果连那都不是真的，这个世界上就没什么我能够相信的东西了。因此，我将一直自私地希望它不要破碎。

请不要误会。我无意强迫你仓促间做出任何决定，我认为你和他都需要足够的时间整理头绪。这也许要花上几个礼拜，几个月，甚至数年。我只是想在这封信里尽量早一点向你描述我看到的事实，那就是：重建生活的基石还在。一切取决于我们如何选择。也许选项不多，也许遍地坎坷，但仍有可行之路： **向前。**

我知道你们能解决所有的问题。

衷心希望你早日振作起来。任何时候你和哈利需要我，我都会在你身边。

  


你最忠实的，

莱姆斯

1981年11月18日


	17. 科瓦尔斯基先生未寄出的家书

亲爱的妈妈：

迫不及待地想写信和您分享，我隔壁病床的故事发生了最惊人的转折。原来布莱克是个被冤枉的好人。真正的间谍是那个一直被忽略的彼得。把他们俩的位置对换一下才是事情的真相。

詹姆在前天夜里醒了。他很快意识到判处布莱克有罪的人犯了一个巨大的错误（我真不明白巫师社会明明有吐真剂，怎么还会发生这种事），这令他简直要发疯，连夜通知相关人士释放了西里斯·布莱克。

布莱克明显受了折磨。他从阿兹卡班出来，直接被送进圣芒戈同一间病房。詹姆一见面就紧紧抱住了他，就好像要保护他免受病房里其他人的伤害似的，那力度恐怕加深了布莱克的伤情。他比照片上瘦了不少，浑身都是伤，走路也很吃力，看了真教人心痛。

明天早上治疗师会给他做全面检查。我听说麻瓜的刀伤、枪伤、化学灼伤等等在巫师的治疗术面前都是小菜一碟，但魔咒留下的伤害很可能是永久性的。

我觉得詹姆既懊恼又自责。他身上同时发生了太多事，说天翻地覆也不为过，没人能同时承受这么庞杂、沉重的情感，我反正难以想象。乌云里唯一的银边是，他有着最善良，最忠诚的朋友：莱姆斯先前给了我一封长信，托我交给他，说这些话他很难当面告诉詹姆。我相信信里满是鼓励和友爱的话语，詹姆读完信后默默进了盥洗室，把门反锁，待了好久才出来。后来我们一起等布莱克等到天亮，途中詹姆也讲了些他们学生时代的事，现在有些困，有机会我再细写。

其实我真想当面把一切说给您听，妈妈，我真希望能见到您。现在，布莱克躺在我旁边的床上轻轻地打着鼾，詹姆坐在床对面，膝盖上摊着一份报纸，但大多数时间，他都默不作声地盯着布莱克出神。我觉得他可能过于专注，以至于没意识到房间里还有我。这种氛围让我有些想家了。别为我担心，妈妈。我在为目标攒钱，这段时间也还算顺利，只是一下被勾起了思念。

伦敦这座城市有千般万般好，但没有一样真正属于我。想念故乡冷寂而温柔的原野，和您做的红菜汤。我每次生病卧床您都会给我煮汤喝。

就先写到这里吧。

永远爱您的，

约瑟夫

11月19日


	18. 西里斯·布莱克的检查报告单

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院

**检查报告单**

**科别** 魔咒伤害科 **病床号** 440 **住院号** 5878

姓名：[西里斯·布莱克] 性别：[男] 生日：[1959年11月3日] 年龄：[22岁]

身高：[5'9.5''] 体重：[113磅]

检查日期：1981年11月20日07:35

报告日期：1981年11月20日08:45

诊断： 

左颞顶部头皮血肿

双上肢，背部多发皮肤软组织挫伤

被钻心剜骨咒攻击数次

慢性浅表性胃炎

▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇（备注：应病人要求保密）

医嘱：

建议住院治疗，避免劳累及情绪波动，禁烟酒，按时用药。

复诊建议：

随诊。

治疗师：（签名）玛德琳·蒙莫朗西


	19. 詹姆·波特的随身备忘录

**🌕**

12月12日 1月10日 2月8日

3月10日 4月9日 5月8日 

6月7日 7月7日 8月5日

9月4日 10月3日 11月2日

* * *

西里斯的服药清单

**早饭前**

活力滋补剂、艾草浸液

**早饭后**

伤口清洗剂、莫特拉鼠汁、白鲜香精

**午饭后**

补血药、活力滋补剂

**晚饭后**

莫特拉鼠汁、白鲜香精、烧苦参膏

**入睡前**

镇静药剂、无梦酣睡剂、黑巧克力

* * *

TO-DO

联系莉莉的父母

和米勒娃·麦格见面（哈利）

找海格（摩托车）

回家收拾物品

装备及用品补充：防妖面罩、窥镜、飞路粉

给哈利

婴儿床

纸尿布

《诗翁彼豆故事集》

飞天扫帚

他最喜欢的食物清单，交给米勒娃

给西里斯

睡衣

剃须套装

唱片机

植物

《摩托车使用和护理手册》

~~很多的爱~~


	20. 詹姆·波特留给西里斯·布莱克的便条

_写在预言家日报的广告空白处_

治疗师说你要在这里住上一阵，所以我去购物了，很快回来。

你隔壁床的约瑟夫是个麻瓜，但我们聊过天，他人还不错。

祝你（迟到的）生日快乐！我准备了礼物，可能得晚几天给你。如果它不幸无法复原，我会再给你买个新的。

**詹姆**


	21. 西里斯·布莱克与詹姆·波特互致

_两人都用任何能写字的介质传信。其中一些话他们写下后又觉得不妥，被揉成纸团丢弃了_

购物之行怎么样？

科瓦尔斯基先生从没见过信使猫头鹰。我把便条绑在它腿上时，他一直问这问那。我告诉它其实还有比猫头鹰更快的通讯方式，只是你结婚后我们就不用它了。

关于生日礼物：谢谢你，不过真的还是算了吧。任何东西放在眼前都会一直提醒我今年的生日是有史以来最他妈糟糕的。

我还听说你昨晚一宿没睡。抱歉在回伦敦途中有些耽搁。

**西里斯**

我现在最不想做的就是睡觉，请不要自作多情到以为我在等谁。

以及你现在最该做的也是睡觉。莱姆斯建议我们开诚布公地谈谈，那是在你康复后的事。虽然我觉得很有必要，但也不用操之过急。你说呢？

我准备送你海滩男孩的那张《宠物之声》唱片，你不喜欢我就给别人算了。

东西已经买得差不多，我打算带点晚餐回来，圣芒戈的饭太难吃了。你想喝黄油啤酒还是火焰威士忌？

噢我差点给忘了，你不能喝酒:)))))

**詹姆**

~~你有什么毛病~~

~~你给我小心点~~

~~你不会是认真的吧？~~

对不起，请原谅我对你的状态妄加揣测。你想怎样都可以。

我去休息了。

**西里斯**

大脚板，我只是想说点俏皮话提振你的精神而已。

**J**

喂。不是吧。别不理我

**J**

告诉我你把双面镜放哪了，如果可以的话我去取回来

**J**

那张唱片当然属于你，是你说特别喜欢他们的歌，我费了好大劲才搞到签名版

**J**

难道之前的猫头鹰都迷路了？？？

**J**

詹姆，窗沿上的猫头鹰多到把科瓦尔斯基先生吓着了。它们简直跟你的幽默感一样难以忽视。

作为关心你的朋友，我认为现在对你在言语上轻慢是不得体的。

**西里斯**

拜托……

莱姆斯说得对，我们之间确实有很多事要说清楚。

我还觉得前一阵子我们伤了他的心。妈的，真是一团糟

**詹姆**

~~是的，这都是我的错，谢谢你没有明说，詹姆。你最好别像以前那样对我了行吗？我没法心安理得。我宁愿你朝我发火，揍我一顿都行，而不是试图逗我笑，那样我们都会好受些，我真不知道该怎么说，我~~

刚才有点失控。

请当作没有看见我写下的话。

**J**

我很快回来。买了你最喜欢的蜂蜜烤鸡。晚饭后你想做什么都可以，我陪你

**J**

~~为什么对我这么好~~

莱姆斯在哪？我听说他接了任务出国去了。有什么是我需要知道的吗？

**西里斯**

他憎恶我们抱头痛哭的样子所以躲起来了（这是个玩笑）

具体的回来再说

**J**

你今晚 ~~会留下来吗~~ 打算住哪？

**西里斯**

还不确定。鉴于你占了我先前的病榻。你有什么主意？

~~你真傻~~

**J**

~~说实话我不希望你走~~

~~我不敢希望你留下来~~

~~现在我有点~~

你可以到我的房子里去睡。你知道开门口令。

或者，我相信亚瑟一家也很乐意招待你。记得他们阁楼上有张空床？

**西里斯**

有时我真不明白你在想什么。

**詹姆**

~~你难道不知道我永远也没法放开你？~~


	22. 掠夺者的留言本

_莱姆斯和詹姆研发了这套魔法物品，掠夺者每人都有一本。当任何一个人在上面写字，其他人的留言本也会显现字迹。由于篇幅有限，写下的字迹不久后会消失。他们经常在放假时通过它交流。_

月亮脸。   
召唤月亮脸。你在哪儿呢？

某座我不能透露名字的山峰半腰营地，这里就我一个人。你们？

我在扶手椅里。他在床上。科瓦尔斯基在打呼噜，所以我们把唱片机关了。你动作真够慢的。已经很晚了，忙着呢？

刚爬起来给帐篷加了几道魔法。听说这附近有巨人出没，所以特意找了一片毒桦林扎营，临睡前才想起斯普劳特以前在草药课提过，毒桦树的气味会让狼人做噩梦。你们现在住一间病房里？

西里斯还是睡我原来的位置，我在墙边加了一张床，这是没办法的办法。几天前有个默默然失控了，把二三楼的东南角炸出了一个窟窿。那儿的病人都搬到四楼，所以暂时没有空病房给我们。不过科瓦尔斯基挺随和，比大多数麻瓜有趣得多，我们不讨厌他。

很高兴听到你这么说。  
西里斯还醒着吧？

我在这。

啊，我收到你的信了。今天下午已寄出回信，望查收。

我很期待。谢谢，莱姆斯。 

别这样客气，大脚板，咱们没事了，你大可以放心。  
只要你做到信里承诺我的那些事情:)

等一下，你们俩什么时候也开始通信了。我都不知道？

别告诉他，月亮脸

那当然

詹姆，这两天我和你收到了上百张慰问卡，许多礼物和花束，但却没有一个访客。你注意到了吗？我觉得那是因为他们拿不准面对面的时候该说什么好，只能把想说的写下来。

嗯，不过我相信有许多人想来探望你，只是你需要静养。

整个欧洲魔法界都听说了你们身上发生的事，我经过阿伯丁的时候都听到当地巫师在酒馆里讨论。他们管詹姆和哈利叫大难不死的波特父子，各种猜测你们是怎么活下来的。

这真的是个好问题。

我发现连阿米莉亚·博恩斯都来信了。她从被我拒绝后到毕业都没跟我再说一句话，可见我这次栽得众所周知。

别这么说你自己，她写了什么？

“亲爱的西里斯，听说你的消息我很难过……我们都很挂念你，为你祈祷……”她应该给你也寄了一张卡片。每个人写的内容都差不多。我很感激他们的好意，但比起一张张翻阅，我宁愿跟科瓦尔斯基聊天。

能理解。他对我们带着点善意的好奇，不是把魔法当成邪恶巫术的那种人。

詹姆给他解释生骨灵的原理和运用，他竟然能跟上詹姆的思路，提的问题都是以前斯拉格霍恩特意留给我们在课后思考的问题。而且他比家养小精灵还会做各种吃的，那天给我们完整地背了一遍巧克力舒芙蕾的做法。

我记得他说他的梦想就是开一间属于自己的烘焙坊。

他也很喜欢写东西，自从他发现有照明咒之后，每晚都请我给他的床头施一个荧光闪烁，让他能把纸上的字看得更清楚点。

他还很想知道邓布利多给了你什么任务，请我们问明白后告诉他……

我在押送一只不能用魔法移动的箱子。他让我一周内把它送到目的地。  
谢谢你的关心，詹姆。

箱子？

它长得很像小矮妖和海盗藏金子的宝箱，只是小一点。皮面，连接处镀金，被施过咒语，只有接收者能打开，所以我也不知道里面藏着什么。你们可以打个赌。

我猜是某种危险品甚至违禁品，否则不会用这么严密的保护措施。

算了吧，我不喜欢没有谜底的谜语。  
莱姆斯，我们过几天准备给莉莉办一个追思会。你知道她的葬礼我和西里斯都没能到场。你觉得你有可能赶回来吗？

具体是什么时候？

确定后告诉你。晚安，做个好梦。


	23. 詹姆·波特和莱姆斯·卢平的通信

莱姆斯：

你不用担心我会责怪西里斯。那件事是他提的想法，我做的决定。我没那么懦弱不敢承担责任，指责他也不会让我感到一丝好受。

但我真不知道怎么办才能修复这一切，让我和他回到从前的关系。我跟你一样害怕我们永远也回不去了。西里斯这些天都在回避我。你感觉到了吧？他宁愿在我们面前谈论一个麻瓜也不接我的话，这种态度使我很难开口。我想知道他在我昏迷后经历了什么，可我们这些天的话题仅限于琐事，一谈得深入他就岔开话题。我外出时对着双面镜喊他，他就没接过几次话，总把镜子倒扣在桌上。但有几个夜晚，我回病房时看到他什么也没做，躺在床上眼睛望着门口，明显在忍着困意等我回来。这又让我感到他也许需要我的陪伴。

你还记得五年级暑假的时候西里斯住在我家吗？那个夏天我们之间发生了一些事，我从没跟任何人说过。如果不是因为那段过去，也许我后来根本不会和莉莉结婚。以前我们可以默契地不谈论往事，但现在我无法忽视它，一想起来就头痛，他可能也一样。所以我发现自己很难直接把所有的想法抛出来，唯恐又把一切搞砸，然后他会直接离开。

我真讨厌这样。我讨厌背着西里斯跟你谈论他。尤其是他现在就躺在不远处，我们却不能敞开心扉。有一天我走进病房，他正在和科瓦尔斯基说话。他眉目舒展，明显在微笑，我好久没见过他这么放松的样子。结果他看到我时脸上的笑意突然消失了，接着便不再说话。仿佛我才是那个局外人，我的出现让他不高兴了。

你知道我的脾气。如果我十六岁，我可能当着他的面就开始随便找个借口发火，或者迁怒到科瓦尔斯基身上。但我毕竟已经过了那个阶段。我转身走进盥洗室，关上门想冷静一下。我想到如果莉莉在场，她一定能理解这是怎么回事，她会放下手上所有的事情，在门的另一边跟我说话，安慰我。

可是莉莉真的不在了。那时我像吃了一记钻心剜骨，一下子崩溃了。后来是科瓦尔斯基把我从地上拉起来。他低声安慰我，丢给我一条毛巾，我这才发现脸上湿漉漉的。我把自己收拾妥当回到房间，西里斯又躺了下来，两只眼睛一动不动望着天花板。我难受极了，觉得他一点也不在乎，那天夜里，我却好像听见他在睡梦里哭泣。总是这样。在白天和留言本里我们可以假装一切都没事，黑夜却那么的难以度过。每个夜晚都像一场恶战，尤其当我已失去了背靠背作战的爱人，现在还要担心失去另一个。

很抱歉你要被迫听我说这些，但我知道你能理解我的，对吗？我也没有别人可倾诉了。

希望你的任务一切顺利。

詹姆

* * *

詹姆：

如果你觉得说出来对你有好处，我无比乐意做你的倾听者。

也许西里斯经历了我们都不知道的事。也许阿兹卡班会夺走一个人的热情。我没想到他的状态这么差。早知如此，我根本不会离开。让我想办法帮你问问他——当然是当面。信里他一定会隐瞒。

你一直在谈你和西里斯的相处。其他方面呢，你这几天过得怎么样？见到哈利了吗？

任务没什么特别的。我已经无聊到列下五十种箱子里装了什么的可能性。最新猜想：箱子里还有一个箱子，里面还有一个。层层嵌套，最里面藏着一只上满发条的玩具鸽子。

莱姆斯

* * *

莱姆斯：

我去见了哈利一面。米勒娃和她的朋友把他照顾得很好，我觉得他都吃胖了。他前额被魔咒击中的地方多了一道闪电形状的疤，希望以后他的朋友们不会拿这个开他玩笑。

米勒娃承诺会一直帮忙照看哈利，直到我有能力接他回来。阿拉斯托认为现在给我一点事做比什么都不做要好。我也同意，所以我在醒来后的第四天开始工作。他们只让我做些归档整理的活。这确实能够转移一些注意力，但我还是每秒钟都想到她。她变成了呼吸一样的存在。

你知道我们彼此都谈过这些事。尤其是知道预言内容的当晚，我和她就互相交代了后事，也写了遗嘱，统一寄给邓布利多。我知道莉莉还有哪些愿望。其中之一是让我去通知她的家人，所以我昨天去了莉莉父母家。

她的姐姐和姐夫也在那里，这对夫妇从来都不喜欢我。他们都出席了她的葬礼，而我没有。他们不知内情，自然认为我是罪魁祸首，用难听的话斥责我，最后莉莉的母亲和姐姐都哭了起来，弗农对我大喊大叫，竟然指控我偷偷改了莉莉的遗嘱，侵占了本属于她父母的财产。

我把莉莉的一大袋金子和我自己的部分拿出来放在桌上，告诉他们我没什么要为自己辩护的，他们爱怎么想就怎么想，然后走出门外。莉莉父母家的庭院里有一架秋千，座椅很小，一看就是儿童用的，但是光洁如新。我坐在门口的台阶上，望着那秋千好一会。后来她父亲走出来，告诉我这是莉莉小时候最爱玩的秋千。

我答应他们每个月带哈利去外公外婆家吃一次晚饭。本来我不打算这么做，后来改变了主意。一想到哈利要在没有妈妈的陪伴下长大，我就感到无比痛苦。我也害怕他会忘记莉莉的样子。

莉莉的追思会暂定在11月30日。请尽快告诉我那时你能否回国。

詹姆


	24. 掠夺者的留言本

詹姆，我在厄勒布鲁，刚完成任务。返程途中还要替人捎个口信，会耽搁半天，27日回伦敦。

好的。所以那箱子里到底是什么？你猜对了吗？

是我从来没见过的东西，一颗独角兽的心脏。当接收人打开箱子时，它还在银白色的血液中微微跳动。这颗心原来的主人已经死去，我刚才看着他们把它换进了另一头重病垂死的独角兽体内，救活了它的命。

哇。这真是……令人敬畏。  
为了独角兽翻山越岭总是值得的？

当然。

我打赌科瓦尔斯基会为这种事流眼泪，兴许还会把它写在给他妈妈的信里。他说他快没有素材了。

看来你们俩最近走得很近啊。

等一等，西里斯。原来他一直在给他母亲写信吗？我原本以为是日记之类的。

是的，他给我看过。厚厚一沓放在床头抽屉里，我问他准备什么时候把这些都寄出去，他总是笑笑不说话。

这可有点奇怪。

为什么？

他没跟你们讲过吗？他妈妈几年前就患病过世了。

老天！  
我完全不知道。

我也不知道。  
原来是这样。


	25. 掠夺者的留言本

听着，我有个想法。科瓦尔斯基没几天就要出院了，最近一直在问我一忘皆空是什么感受。我解释完，他脸上的表情真的很难过，我觉得这事换了谁都不好受，所以决定帮他绕开这道程序，或者说是避开魔咒的效果。  
我都想好怎么做了，很简单，冥想盆就能解决，但需要一件隐形衣和一个转移邓布利多注意力的帮手。你们觉得呢？

你是认真的吗？这是犯法的。

我一直都很认真。  
我知道这违反了保密法，可上次我没犯罪，他们也把我抓进阿兹卡班。

你疯了。

我觉得西里斯的主意不错啊。

你们俩都疯了。

别说那些没用的。  
爽快一点，给个准话，你到底加不加入，莱姆斯？

……好吧。


	26. 詹姆·波特在莉莉·波特追思会上的发言

警告：本章含詹莉，西里斯没有出场

（誊抄在数张手掌大小的卡片上）

有人说，葬礼致辞是世界上最难的文体。你得同时考虑到听众和你致辞的对象。语气要得体，内容最好别致又不失庄重。经验在这件事上帮不了什么忙，甚至只会拖后腿，因为有些话并不能一讲再讲。

尤其是致辞的开头部分。想出一个新颖的开头是很难的，对吗？乱说一气则简单得多。看到你们脸上的表情，我相信我至少已经搞砸了一半。来吧，大家都放轻松一点。

信不信由你，莉莉和我曾经讨论过假如真有这么一天，我们该代表彼此讲些什么。她强烈要求我说些真正有趣的、能逗笑大家的内容，因为“欢笑总能或多或少地带来安慰，而人们悲伤哭泣的样子会让我心碎”。记得当时我说：我可不确定那时我还笑不笑得出来。莉莉的回答是：你会的。为了其他人，你会做到的。

所以我站在这里。

我没能出席她正式的葬礼，所以我想至少在今天这个小小的追思会上，分享一些你们可能感兴趣的内容来弥补。我知道今天你们一半是为了她，一半是为了我而来。谢谢你，邓布利多，安排了这一切。

莉莉是我唯一爱过的女孩。不过在大约十七岁之前，我对她的感情与其说是爱情，不如称之为一种强烈的好奇心。我想知道她为什么那么聪明，为什么对我不屑一顾。她的头发为什么像一团跳舞的火焰，而当她独自一人的时候，她心里究竟转动着怎样的念头。我被她身上所有迷人的、陌生的特质所吸引，但那不是爱。我总是找各种机会出现在她身边，嚷嚷着让她和我约会——在座所有人都至少一次在心里嘲笑过我——但那不是爱。那时候，坦白说，我确实不太清楚自己在干什么。

幸好，莉莉是最敏锐的。就像她能一眼判断出陌生人是否撒谎，她也早早看透了我并很清晰地告知我，我对她的执着绝不可能有任何结果。

过了几个月，我们的朋友苏珊和她家人遇害的消息传遍了全校。那是1977年年底，食死徒的势力壮大起来，时常有麻瓜出身的巫师不声不响地失踪，或者被发现横尸家中，恐怖四处蔓延。

苏珊是莉莉最好的朋友之一。葬礼后，我发现她在角落里偷偷哭泣。虽然她拒绝告诉我原因，我却明白她在为什么而流泪。她也害怕成为下一个。害怕她的家人也遭受牵连。

所以我暗自做了一个决定。莉莉需要一个身份以确保她的人身安全。一个属于纯血统的，不可动摇的身份，和她的家庭暂时切割开来。圣诞假期前，我塞给她一枚刻有家族纹章的戒指和一封信。

“如果你愿意的话，就把它看成过去数年里我对你无休止骚扰的补偿吧。”我告诉她，“请千万不要为是否该接受这枚戒指苦恼，一切取决于你的想法。我愿意支持你的任何决定，你也随时可以把它退还给我。”

这事就成了。假期后，我们在礼堂第一次见面。她看到我后，朝我笑了笑，然后走过来，在所有人面前握住了我的手，那枚戒指戴在她的中指上。

最开始我们只在必要的场合假装成情侣。我的父母听说后很惊讶，但不久便接受了这个安排。起初，我并没有多想，只是很开心能帮助到我的朋友。但是……但在我们花时间相处和了解对方后，真正爱上莉莉·伊万斯简直是全天下最简单的事情，就像苹果命中注定从树上掉落。那年暑假，我们第一次共同逃脱食死徒的追逐后，她吻了我，我感觉万物终于尘埃落定。后来我问过她为什么回心转意，她说，因为你终于明白爱是付出而非炫耀。

毕业后不久我们就结了婚，出于显然的原因，我们那时没有选择公开真相，而假装已经相爱很久。今天我把这段经历分享出来，一是因为今后再也没有隐瞒的必要，二是因为这些过去能更好地让你们——莉莉最亲近的朋友和师长们了解她是个怎样的人，以及她是怎样改变了我的人生。

我们的婚姻持续了三年多，却感觉已经过去了一整个世纪。并不是说和莉莉相处令我度日如年，而是后来发生了太多的事。十九岁时，她陪我走出父母突然离世的悲痛，在那一年里尽可能多地举办聚会让我不至于感到孤单。二十岁时，哈利降生了，同时我们也听说了那个预言。我们做了最坏的打算，讨论过无数次假如最糟糕的情况发生，应该怎么办。一开始我不愿面对这件事。有时我们会争吵，有时沮丧得无处发泄，有时对话会以眼泪或大吼大叫结束。但她坚持要谈。这是莉莉一贯的风格，像个格兰芬多一样直面事实，即使事实残忍。在再逼仄的环境里也斗志昂扬，坚信黑暗的时代总会过去。

她是对的。某种意义上说，她用自己的生命换来了奇迹。即使她已经不在这里，她也早早为这个时刻做好了准备（甚至包括给我们的猫安排好去处），早早教过我除了被痛苦击垮这一种选择以外，我还能做些什么。说实话，我感觉她仍然支撑着我。不是所有巫师都能掌握这种魔法。更不可思议的是，她对世界和她身边的人施展魔法的方式就像呼吸一样自然、轻柔。莉莉是我们这个时代最出色的女巫。

以下是一些我一直想告诉她但从未说出口的话：

你总觉得三年级时把一窝骨蛇放进女生宿舍的那个人是我。我斩钉截铁地否认了很多次，其实的确是我干的。

我很讨厌ABBA但从来不敢在你面前说。我背得出他们所有歌的歌词，并不是因为有多喜爱，而是因为你天天在我耳边唱个不停。我觉得Dancing Queen这首歌可笑极了，仅仅是为了你我才容忍这种噪音，真的。

我还认为把袜子扔得到处并不是什么大事。我们都是巫师，一个家务咒不就解决了吗！但我会永远想念你抓狂叫我名字的模样，即使下一秒你就会让袜子全部飞到我脸上。

我告诉过你我喜欢你做的炖菜，对不起……那也是个谎言。你在厨艺上的造诣和你有多么优秀几乎成反比，莉莉，如我刚才所说，你的确是我们这个时代最出色的女巫。

你对于自己想要什么一直很确定，我很欣赏这种性格。但当你不好意思地问我那条绿裙子在你身上好不好看的时候，我觉得你简直可爱死了。

我喜欢你诅咒的样子，次数稀少到一只手就能数清。你特别投入，完全不知道自己说了脏话。有时候我会希望斯拉格霍恩听到然后大跌眼镜——不好意思，教授。

我们在一起后，我做任何决定前都会抽空想一想，莉莉知道了会怎么说。这件事我从来没告诉过别人，怕你知道了会嘲笑我。但你确实改变了我看待这个世界的方式，教我去注意我曾经忽略的细节，我做过的并不自豪的事，让我更在意自己言行的后果。

谢谢你给我哈利。你把本该花在自己身上的时间用来照顾我们的儿子，用你的生命交换了他的。我会确保哈利永远记住他有世界上最好的母亲。

这些天来，我收到许多卡片，无数人向我表达哀悼和关心。他们告诉我你是一个多么善良、热心、慷慨的人，提到你为他们曾做的一些连我都不知道的事情。

我真希望能有更多时间来了解你。

我真希望你有更多时间去完成那些你跟我讲过的，你想做的事情……在战争结束后。

研制出世界上最强大的治愈药剂。学会驾驶帆船。带着哈利环游世界。学习麻瓜的科学然后看看两边能为对方做些什么。这些我都记得。你有那么多的梦想，和潜力，和可能性。

没关系的。你在我心中已经无所不能。

这就是告别了，莉莉。但我感到你已经永远成为了我的一部分，没有什么能够改变。

你是个很勤奋的人。你每天都工作。在我们最后居家的日子里，即使忍受着种种不便，你还是给所有人轮流写信，试图用字句安慰大家，传递思念，希望你的心意能插上羽翼，飞到对方身边。我想它们都已抵达了。你的存在温暖了我们所有人。世上再也不会有像你一样的人。我爱你也会一直爱下去。现在你可以休息了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想对本文读者说的话：  
> 谢谢喜欢！谢谢评论！谢谢催更！由于工作比较忙难以固定更新时间请谅解，我也知道隔太久会比较影响阅读体验，只能承诺不会坑，尽量在保证质量的前提下更新，给大家90度鞠躬  
> 说一个小彩蛋：詹姆的住院号是5683=LOVE，西里斯的囚犯档案编号是7246=PAIN


	27. 科瓦尔斯基先生未寄出的家书

亲爱的妈妈，

在您的人生里，您有没有哪怕一刻被命运的神秘所深深震撼，感到冥冥之中有一股力量把您推往该去的地方，温柔但不容置疑，就像风将种子吹过河流？我不知道怎么形容我的奇遇。我在自己的房间里坐下来，泡了一壶茶，仔仔细细读完了不久前给您写的几封信，仍然觉得一切都像一个长长的梦，或是一场精密筹划的戏剧，我已无法分辨自己究竟是台上的演员，还是坐在剧院门口远远望着舞台的观众。

或许两者都是，我终究被自己的字迹说服了。我没有陷入臆想，这世界上真的存在魔法，眼前这只在纸上跳着舞，正替我的右手给您写信的羽毛笔就是明证——我怎么也不可能凭空想象出这样的物品。事实上，我很清楚它的来龙去脉，它是西里斯在今天早些时候送给我的礼物，在他和詹姆、莱姆斯恢复了我被圣芒戈消除的记忆之后。

（我听说那是一项轻罪，足够被巫师界的司法部提起指控。他们仨倒是都不在乎这件事，显然，我也不会把它说出去，现在我们都在一条船上了。我为此感到高兴，但吃惊程度丝毫没有减轻。）

事情是这样的。今天是星期六，起床后我照常打扫了房间，在炉子上烧了点燕麦粥吃，步行出门去瓦道尔街看我想租下的那间店铺，期望能碰上好运气。

我一下楼就发觉马路对面有两个男人看着我。我停下脚步，他们之中戴着眼镜的那个冲我亲切地点点头，直直走了过来。这个点大街上有不少车，可他根本就懒得扭头看左右。飞驰的车辆和他擦肩而过，有些只差几厘米就会撞到他却最终微妙地避开了目标，我真不好说这是胆大还是鲁莽。

他在我面前站定，礼貌地请我翻一下自己夹克内侧的口袋。我扬起眉毛，发现那里有一张纸条，纸上是我本人的笔迹，不知在什么时候写下的：

** 约瑟夫，今天是11月28日星期六。你会在街上遇见两个巫师，詹姆和莱姆斯。 **

** 詹姆会走上前来，请你掏出这张便条，他会问你：“昨天的晚餐怎么样？” **

与此同时，詹姆说：“昨天的晚餐怎么样？”

但我记不起昨晚我吃了什么。我使劲回想，惊出一身冷汗。昨晚？我好像压根没有关于昨天的回忆。前天也是。上周也是。一片空白。

我这些天在做什么？

我怔怔地看他，又回过神，赶紧往下读那张便条。

** 你很可能发觉这个问题令人疑惑。这很正常，也暂时别多想，没必要露出吃惊的样子，否则他们以后会拿这事取笑你的。 **

** 接下来，詹姆会邀请你跟他们一起走。 **

詹姆耸了耸肩，头偏向他来的方向。“地铁站不远，走路几分钟就到了，没必要骑扫帚。”

远处那个男人也冲我挥挥手，示意我们到他那去。

** 别担心，你们其实早已认识，只是有人把这些记忆从你脑子里抹掉了。他们会帮助你找回来。你能信任詹姆和莱姆斯。 **

这就是便条上的全部内容了。我翻到反面，反面没有写字。

“所以……巫师？”我说，“你就是……詹姆？”

“再次遇见你很高兴。”他饶有兴味地打量着我，突然凑近了些，镜片在日光下一闪，“你的表现比你自己想象得要好。”

“我不太确定你在说什么。”我说，“你们怎么证明自己不是那种讹钱的魔术师，或者翻遍了黄页和墓碑再打听一圈消息有备而来的算命骗子？”

“我不用证明。”詹姆耐心地说，“约瑟夫，我们之前还约定了几个暗号，但它们完全没必要。我认为你好奇心很强烈，总是愿意接受新的事物和挑战。即使我现在什么都不说转身就走，你终究也会跟上来。你觉得我说得对吗？”

我想了想，叹了口气。

地铁站旁边有家就叫“小”旅馆的旅馆，听说是一对秘鲁夫妇经营的，我从来没进去过。灯牌年久失修，“小”的后三个字母都不亮了，真是前卫极了。他们领我走楼梯上了二楼，往里直到走廊最尽头的房间。莱姆斯，刚才站在远处那个姜黄色头发的家伙，掏出钥匙打开房间门，示意我先行。我在门口站住，心里还是有点紧张：“我不会被谋杀吧。”

“你压根没敌人。”詹姆说，“也没富有到值得我们大费周章来抢劫。”

这话莫名让我安心，我就进去了，房间虽小但整洁干净，印着暗纹的窗帘拉得很严实，光线昏暗下，仍能看到床铺得整整齐齐，没有入住的痕迹，只有一个似乎是大理石质地的特大号沙拉碗搁在写字桌上。一个黑发男人背对着我，正在搅动碗里的东西。

莱姆斯留意一番走廊上的动静，轻轻扣上了门。黑发男转过身来，我现在能看清碗里装的是什么：银色的、像蒸汽一样流动的物质，闪烁着微光，和他的眼睛颜色相近。他冲我笑了笑。

詹姆从口袋里掏出一个空玻璃瓶，给我看上面的标签，是我自己的签名：“记忆。拥有者：约瑟夫·科瓦尔斯基，1981年11月27日。”

“你很走运。”他说，“这种东西没有载体很快就会变质，细节被扭曲，印象变模糊，可能还会挥发掉关键部分。你得感谢西里斯制定了整个计划，时间刚刚好，一点也不浪费。”

“还得感谢莱姆斯去和我们的校长进行了一番愉快的聊天。”西里斯轻快地说。

“是啊，我宁愿称这种事情为‘假如我不是你们俩朋友才不会掺和的麻烦’。”

“你可真会概括自己的人生。”詹姆也微微一笑，“好了，约瑟夫，过来，把头埋进冥想盆里。”

“冥——什么？”我说，“这里面装的是什么？”

“你的记忆。”莱姆斯示意道，“从这瓶子里刚倒出来的。昨天我们经你同意，从你的脑子里提取出来暂存。放心，它们还没被人检阅过，可以说是新鲜极了。”

我还在犹豫时，詹姆拍了拍我的肩膀：“看看你的便条。”

便条下方的空白处不知何时浮现了另一行字，就像用柠檬汁写的字被放在火上烤过一遍，仍然出自我自己之手：

** 别浪费时间。听从他们的指示，把头放进盆子里。 **

莱姆斯温和的声音响起：“这可是你自己写的。”

看起来我现在别无选择，于是我便照我自己的话做了。双手扶上盆沿，脸往前倾，闭上眼睛。我的鼻尖一接触盆里的银白色物质，就像是爱丽丝掉进了兔子洞，一股不知哪来的吸力拉拽着我向虚空中飞去，穿过一条本身就在不停旋转的隧道。四周的光芒越来越盛，太过耀眼，像是成千上万根镁条同时在爆炸，碰撞，轰隆隆地燃烧——我却感觉不到烫，也感觉不到冷，事实上那些白焰根本没有温度。我茫然极了，下意识用手盖住眼睛，天旋地转，不辨方向。大约过了几分钟，我感到光芒一点一点黯淡下去，于是放下手，发现自己又能看清周遭的事物，只不过它们全变成了一种陈旧的、羊皮纸的颜色，像是在隔夜的茶里浸泡了太久。

我的双脚最终落在坚实的地面上。这时，我意识到自己变成了一个幽灵，或者说是——打个更好的比方，剧院里的观众，凝视着房间里的另一个自己穿着奇怪的衣服，对着陌生的人，说出陌生的话，露出令我陌生的又惊又喜的笑容。

然后我明白了一切。

很神奇，一个人的认知竟能在如此短的时间内颠覆。我看着玛德琳向我解释什么是魔法。那一定是将我人生推往不可知的境地的主使。我张大了嘴，一副茫然的样子，后脑勺的头发被枕头压得乱七八糟。幕布后的机关悄然转动，齿轮咬上齿轮，场景像万花筒一样重叠，分离，切换，很快便浮现另一幕记忆：莱姆斯掂着魔杖将银白色的记忆从我的太阳穴里引出，指挥着它们落在玻璃瓶里，我亲手给它贴上标签，用蜡封住瓶口，递给詹姆。

“一切就绪。吃完晚饭，他们就会带你去履行记忆消除手续，然后你就是自由身了。我们呢，会去给你搞到冥想盆，然后明天来找你。”

“这搞得像是一场行刑，”我有些不安，“不知道待会的饭我咽不咽得下去。”

“别担心，”西里斯说，“不痛的。明天你醒来时，不会有任何感觉，顶多觉得自己做了一个漫长的梦，怎么想也想不起来梦里的东西。”

我现在就是在这些梦境里辗转，妈妈，我终于想起了一切。这是场非常古怪的体验，不仅仅是我从来没有见过自己这么兴高采烈的样子，还因为每件事发生的顺序都被弄得乱七八糟。我先看到西里斯在我面前表演变成一条大黑狗，又看到詹姆颤抖着双手发送出三封吼叫信，再看到詹姆躺在病床上昏迷不醒，莱姆斯沉默地坐在他身边。总之，有点乱套，好像剧院摇身变成了迷宫，每条路都有多个分岔口各自引向不同的时间，需要好好想想才能搞懂什么时间在先，什么时间在后。

但最终我还是拼凑出了真相，终于明白了为什么这个梦得以发生，为什么西里斯要大费周章地提取我的记忆，保管它，又把它们倒回我脑子里。

我和西里斯坐在窗边，一边喝咖啡一边无聊地玩着巫师棋。那天詹姆一大早出门去办事，房里只有我和他。他突然说：“约瑟夫，我有一个想法。”

我有些好奇地坐直了些。那时候我们的关系已经挺融洽，西里斯甚至跟我分享了一些他不肯告诉詹姆的事，有关他在阿兹卡班是怎样和其他囚犯交换他需要的东西，为什么大胡子鲍勃不能惹而尖耳朵瑞克不可信，诸如此类。假如我有一天也锒铛入狱，那些经验说不定会很有用。

“我们可以帮你留住你这段时间的记忆。”西里斯说，“在圣芒戈住院期间的。当然——”他削痩的脸庞上扯出一个笑容，“如果你已经厌烦了我们，就盼着早点离开这鬼地方以后再也不见，我也能理解。只是想到你说过好几次你希望不被一忘皆空。”

“你是认真的吗！”我惊喜极了，差点把棋盘打翻。

“我当然是认真的。”

“真的有办法吗？具体怎么做，我该怎么感谢你？”

他给我解释了一下他的计划。如上所述，听起来很简单，实施起来也很简单。

“我不需要什么报答，但如果你愿意，我想请你帮我一个忙。”

他的手捋过头发，双眼在暗处发着光。当他说出接下来的话时，明显经过深思熟虑，非常确信，令我感到最具技巧的游说家也无法撼动他的决心： “我需要你代替我多照看詹姆和他的孩子。”

我起初没听懂他的意思：“你是说……多去探望他们？”

“比这还要多一点。这么说吧。你住在路易汉姆区，牡蛎街113号二楼，一室一厅的单人公寓，隔壁那间房一直空着，没找到租客？”

我之前告诉过他我家的地址。“是这样。”

“你会租下它，所有的费用我来付，而你需要告诉他你有一间闲置的公寓，热情地邀请他带着哈利暂时搬过来，直到他找到新的住处。他可能不太确定，但你必须想办法说服他，让他无法拒绝。你也知道他的房子……”

“在爆炸中损毁了。可我以为你或者莱姆斯会收留他？”

“莱姆斯没条件，我做不到。”他静静地说。“我认为离开圣芒戈后，分开一段时间对我和他都有好处。他尤其需要换个新环境，到麻瓜的地盘里去，多接触些不同的人，慢慢恢复过来……而不是每天困在让他回想起这些该死事的地方。”

“而你认为 ** 你 ** 会激发他糟糕的回忆。”

他闭了一下眼睛，没有说话。我把一块方糖放进杯子里，顺时针搅拌着咖啡，盯着它在深褐色的漩涡里慢慢溶解，然后再也没有浮上来。

另一个我不由得走到他身边，仔细打量着西里斯。他穿着整洁的条纹病服，数日的治疗已经给他脸上增添了一些血色。他的头发从双颊垂落，划出极其优雅的弧度，胡子也刮得很干净，下颌紧致，看起来比实际年龄要更年轻一些，只有从衣袖和衣领里露出的皮肤上那些凸起的、永远也无法洗掉的深色线条能证明他遍体鳞伤。

我记得西里斯那些时间一直有点颓丧，但现在我面前无疑坐着一个清醒的人，一个知道自己在干嘛的人。所以，我更加不明白他为什么这么做。明眼人都能看出来，西里斯和詹姆需要彼此，即使他们经历了一场灾难，难以看着彼此的眼睛说出心里话，两人也终究是情同手足的一对儿，这是个事实——莱姆斯都跟我承认过。而现在西里斯在把詹姆从自己身边推开，他会因此感到快乐吗？詹姆知道了会怎么说？

“西里斯……”我斟酌一番，还是想给他以朋友身份的建议，“你知道，逃避不能解决任何问题。以前我听人说过一句话，假如一碰壁就回头，最终只会无路可走。”

“不是这样的。”他不停摇着头，“我知道你想说什么。我并不是说我再也不会和他见面，只是现在……”

他的声音轻柔得像叹息，像祈求。“现在有点艰难。我们之间需要一点空间。莱姆斯经常不在。而詹姆，即使不考虑哈利，也从不喜欢一个人待着，他总会需要一个朋友搭把手，或者只是在他失眠的时候陪他聊聊天……”

这背后一定有隐情，但我不再想多嘴问他到底怎么回事。也许他确实有他的原因，只是在我面前难以启齿。我们每个人都有没办法告诉别人的事。

“好吧，我答应你。”我说，他紧绷的身体立刻放松下来，脸上露出感激的神色。“好极了。”

我端起咖啡杯喝了一口就皱起眉头，糖一定还是放少了。

“不过我还有一点不明白，请你告诉我实话，”我问道，“你怎么就那么确定我能帮到詹姆？我是说，你懂的……我是个麻瓜，只是出于运气才认识你们，恰好踩到了狐媚子，恰好分到同一件病房，恰好睡在你隔壁床上。万一我的真实身份是个酒鬼、赌徒或者窃贼呢？万一我令人失望呢？当然，不是说我真的品行不端……我对你的信任深感荣幸，但你到底怎么……”

西里斯一挥手示意我不用再说了。他深深看着我，就像他在读我的心。

“很简单，”他说，“因为我知道你能理解他。因为你也经历了永远无法挽回的遗憾，你也知道失去最爱的人是什么感觉。”

一阵狂风不知从哪里吹来，瞬间将天花板撕裂。铬黄的世界顿时失去颜色，墙壁和所有的家具腾空而起，被风劈开，一件件变成了零散的碎片消失在漩涡中。脚下的地板四分五裂，我失去了立足之处，向后仰去，像一片叶子打着转直直坠落。

昨天的晚餐怎么样？别浪费时间。听从他们的指示，把头放进盆子里。记忆。1981年11月27日。这可是你自己写的。约瑟夫，我有一个想法。

重叠，分离，切换。

假如一碰壁就回头，最终只会无路可走。

重叠，分离，切换。

我站在一片金色的原野上。

你也经历了永远无法挽回的遗憾，你也知道失去最爱的人是什么感觉。

重叠，分离，切换。

我站在一片金色的原野上，太阳要落山了。天空紫橙交织，风车缓慢地转动着，田里的稻子也随着节奏微微摇摆。一条小径从我的脚下通往远方，两旁开满了艳丽的花朵，蜜蜂和蝴蝶四处飞舞。

有一个熟悉的身影背对落日，从小径那头不疾不徐向我走来。她的脸庞隐没在阴影中，但我不需要光线也能认出那是谁。

妈妈？

我听见自己的声音如梦似幻。

那个人是您。

这几年来，我一个人走在街上，走在桥头，走在旷野中。我们每个人都有没办法告诉别人的事。永远无法挽回的遗憾。我没能见到您最后一面。没能在您一病不起时赶回家，陪在您身边。没能握紧您的手，在您慈爱的目光中跟您分享我最近过得怎样。没能陪您到最后一秒。

只有一封贴满了邮票的通知，盖了证明处的一枚章，颠沛流离，渡海而来。我记得上面的每一个单词。那枚印章碾碎了我的心。邮递员先露出费解的神色，然后一脸同情。

这是什么。这是我的记忆吗，我在做梦吗？您走到我面前。您的头发从银色变成了棕黑色，编成两根长辩，连容貌也变得年轻，笑容满面。您穿着朴素的毛衣和长裙，就像很久很久以前那样，太阳下山，学校放学，您接过我的书包，牵着我往家的方向走去，一边问我今天过得怎样。

我过得不好。自从离开您之后，我过得不好。我假装我从没有拆开那封通知，还在不停地给您写信，一封又一封，一天又一天。我欺骗自己这样事情就从没发生，我的心就不至于那么疼痛。也许真的是哪里搞错了呢？我总还怀着一丝不切实际的奢望。也许有一天我会收到回信，也许他们最终会把您还给我。

您把我紧紧抱在怀里，像小时候那样抚摸着我的后颈安慰着，我的泪水顺着脸颊流下。一切如此真实，我甚至能闻到您头发的香味和夕阳中悸动的风的味道。

这就是告别了，约瑟夫。您缓缓说。

别再回头，我的孩子。你会好起来，你会没事的。

有那么多事我们还没来得及一起做，我不知道您不在了我该怎么办……我固执地摇着头，怎么也不愿放手。可是落日已被地平线拦腰截断，血红的余晖照亮了最后的天空。夜晚的阴影一厘一厘笼罩上大地，我有种预感梦就要醒了，过去已经消散，我们没有未来，没有更多的愿望可以实现了。

我用手背胡乱擦去眼泪以将您的样子看得更清楚，把这一幕永久刻在记忆里。我还想说点什么，但一切我想说的，能说的，我早已经写过，您早已经明白。如果您真的听到了该多好啊。

没事的。您拍着我的背，开口唱起一首我很多年没有听过的歌谣，曲调如此熟悉。我过了一会才意识到，那是小时候每晚您哄我入睡时唱的摇篮曲。它们竟然没有被我忘记。

** 昨天的太阳总要落下，明天的太阳还会升起。这个世界依然美丽，正像我心坚定不移。昨天的孩子个头还小，明天的孩子已经长大。这个世界依然美丽，正像我心坚定不移。昨天的河水从西流来，明天的河水向东流去。这个世界依然美丽，正像我心坚定不移。昨天的岁月总会过去，明天的日子尚未到来。这个世界依然美丽，正像我永不会离开…… **

我睁开眼，发觉自己坐在旅馆房间的扶手椅上，三个巫师见我醒了，都露出期待的表情。

“感觉怎么样？”詹姆递给我一杯水。我一仰脖子全部喝光了。

“也像是做了一个漫长的梦，幸好我还记得梦中发生了什么，记得清清楚楚。”我喃喃自语，“我竟然看到妈妈了。”

他们说这种事时有发生。他们说记忆是交织在一块，相互关联的，就像世间万事万物。提取时如果做不到完全精准，就会随机唤起一些本不该出现的部分。他们说人其实不会忘记任何事。久远的童年回忆，刻意压抑的青春伤痛，一段刻骨铭心的恋情，难以承受的失败。灾难和创伤。琐事和道听途说。好的和坏的。像雨一样倾盆而下的，和像风一样匆匆消逝的。一切记忆，一切声音和话语，即使被刻意绑上石头沉入湖底，被藏在无边无际的沙漠中，也永远不会消解。

但我不相信，妈妈，我不信这只是个巧合。后来我单独去找西里斯，他终于承认我最后看到的场景是他的手笔。“我也许在提取和复原你的记忆时，做了一些小小的，有益于你的改动。”

这是他的原话。我半信半疑，说我还是不明白。“那你一定从头到尾看过我的记忆对不对，否则你怎么可能听过那首摇篮曲，否则你怎么知道我最怀念的那片稻田长什么样？”

西里斯笑了。

“我没空把你的人生从头到尾过一遍，当然也不必那么做。”他略带骄傲地说，“世上自然有一种魔法能实现你的愿望，而任何魔法都有一个属于它的魔咒，就像每把锁都配了一把能打开它的钥匙。你只需要知道钥匙放在哪里。”

写到这里，我的茶已经凉了。我预约了和詹姆明天见面，因此我想最好早点睡。如果说之前我只是勉强答应了西里斯，现在我变得更加相信他，也更加相信我自己了。对于接下来他请我做的事，我深信不疑。

您知道的，一个愿望换一个愿望，一个好梦换另一个好梦。

永远永远，

约瑟夫

11月28日


End file.
